Wilhelm Screaming
The Wilhelm Screaming is a stock sound effect that has been used in at least 416 films and TV series (as of July 2015), beginning in 1951 for the film Distant Drums. The scream is often used when someone is shot, falls from a great height, or is thrown from an explosion. Voiced by actor and singer Sheb Wooley, the sound is named after Private Wilhelm, a character in The Charge at Feather River, a 1953 Western in which the character gets shot in the thigh with an arrow. This was its first use from the Warner Bros. stock sound library, although The Charge at Feather River is believed to have been the third film to use the effect. The effect gained new popularity (its use often becoming an in-joke) after it was used in the Star Wars series, the Indiana Jones series, animated Disney and Pixar films, and many other blockbuster films as well as in many television programs, cartoons, and video games. History The Wilhelm scream originates from a series of sound effects recorded for the 1951 movie Distant Drums. In a scene from the film, soldiers are wading through a swamp in the Everglades, and one of them is bitten and dragged underwater by an alligator. The scream for that scene was recorded later in a single take, along with five other short, pained screams, which were labelled "man getting bit by an alligator, and he screamed." The fifth scream was used for the soldier in the alligator scene—but the fourth, fifth, and sixth screams recorded in the session were also used earlier in the film—when three Native Americans are shot during a raid on a fort. Although takes 4, 5, and 6 are the most recognizable, all the screams are referred to as "Wilhelm" by those in the sound community. The Wilhelm scream's major breakout in popular culture came from motion picture sound designer Ben Burtt, who discovered the original recording (which he found as a studio reel labeled "Man being eaten by alligator") and incorporated it into a scene in Star Wars in which Luke Skywalker shoots a Stormtrooper off of a ledge, with the effect being used as the Stormtrooper is falling. Burtt is credited with naming the scream after Private Wilhelm (see The Charge at Feather River). Over the next decade, Burtt began incorporating the effect in other films on which he worked, including most projects involving George Lucas or Steven Spielberg, notably the rest of the subsequent Star Wars films, as well as the Indiana Jones movies. In February 2018 it was announced Star Wars will no longer use the Wilhelm scream, with Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) being the last film in the series to use it. Other sound designers picked up on the effect, and inclusion of the sound in films became a tradition among the community of sound designers. In what is perhaps an in-joke within an in-joke, one of the scenes from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom actually features a man being eaten by a crocodile (closely related to the alligator) accompanied by the scream. Sound designer Gary Rydstrom included the effect for his 2006 directorial debut in Pixar's short, Lifted. Research by Burtt suggests that Sheb Wooley, best known for his novelty song "The Purple People Eater" in 1958 and as scout Pete Nolan on the television series Rawhide, is likely to have been the voice actor who originally performed the scream. This has been supported by an interview in 2005 with Linda Dotson, Wooley's widow. Burtt discovered records at Warner Brothers from the editor of Distant Drums including a short list of names of actors scheduled to record lines of dialogue for miscellaneous roles in the movie. Wooley played the uncredited role of Private Jessup in Distant Drums, and was one of the few actors assembled for the recording of additional vocal elements for the film. Wooley performed additional vocal elements, including the screams for a man being bitten by an alligator. Dotson confirmed Wooley's scream had been in many Westerns, adding, "He always used to joke about how he was so great about screaming and dying in films." Despite the usage of the sound, no royalties are paid. Additionally, the sound can be heard in the video game Red Dead Redemption (2010) during gunfights. It is also featured in Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto IV (as an easter egg during the mission Final Interview), Grand Theft Auto V (also as an Easter egg in the mission Father/Son when a character is thrown from a boat that is on the back of a speeding truck) and in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, when a random character commits suicide. See also * Stock sound effect § Howie scream * List of filmmaker's signatures Basic Info * First recorded: 1951 * Creator: Sheb Wooley * Owner: Originally a Warner Bros. sound effect * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1951 * First heard: Distant Drums * Area used: Worldwide This is a common sound effect of a man yelling, which debuted in the 1951 film Distant Drums. The fourth yell is perhaps the best known around the world, and many films, TV shows, and video games are fond of using this sound; this scream is mainly used for whenever someone gets shot, dropped from a great height, thrown from an explosion, or attacked by someone. There is a 99% chance you have this scream heard before. It was rumored to be performed by Ben Burtt, though he uses it fairly often and imitates the 4th scream well. Matthew Wood also does a convincing imitation of the 4th scream. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * YouTube Used In NOTE: Do not edit it out until you're be edit for sound effects or else you'll be blocked. TV Shows * 1000 Ways To Die (Heard once in "Cure for the Common Death".) * America's Funniest Home Videos * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Memories of Boom-Boom Mountain".) * All Grown Up! (Heard once in "Susie Goes Bad Lite" in a low pitch.) * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Dad! * Angel * Angry Birds Toons * Arthur (Heard once in "Sleep No More".) * Atomic Betty (Heard once in Every Episodes.) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Heard once in "Winter Soldier".) * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "It's All In Your Head".) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom * Big Hero 6: The Series * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Jets, Choo-Choos and Cars".) * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "What Does Blue Need?".) * Blunt Talk * Breadwinners * Bunnicula (Heard once in "Walking Fish" and "Garlicked".) * The Care Bears Family (Used for Beastly.) * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou Makes a New Friend".) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard in "Vaz Goes Down the Tubes".) * The Chica Show (Heard 5 times in "The Amazing Chicadini".) * CSI: NY * Community * Chuck * Clarence (Heard once in "Breehn Ho!" and "Saturday School".) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series * Comic Book Men (Heard once in the intro.) * Dick Figures (Heard once in "First Day of Cool".) * Dogs 101 (Heard once in "Newfoundland".) * Dora the Explorer * Drawn Together * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Ord Sees the Light".) * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) * Elenor of Avalor * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Exercise".) * The Fairly OddParents * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard in "The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To".) * Futurama * Galavant * Games of Thrones * Generator Rex * Gold Rush (Heard 19 times in "Frozen Gold".) * Gotham (Heard once in "Knock, Knock".) * Harvey Beaks * House * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Heard once in "Meet the Oranges".) * Human Target * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (Heard once in "The Defiant Hulks".) * Inanimate Insanity II (Heard once in "Breaking the Ice".) * Invader Zim (Heard once in "Germs".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny's Monster Mash".) * Justice League (Heard once in "Secret Origins".) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Lazytown * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Little Kids and the Friends Show * The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Heard once in "Door Jammed".) * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "Eligible Bachelors".) * Lost (Heard once in "316".) * The Loud House (Heard once in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru".) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "Wishing You Not So Well".) * Mighty Magiswords * Mixels (Heard once in "Every Knight Has it's Day" when one of the Mixel students gets hit by a ball during the game of Murpball.) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Stage Fright".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Master of Horror * The Middleman * Mighty Med * MythBusters * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oswald * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Pairs of Kings * Pink Panther and Pals * Piggy Tales (Heard once in "Jammed".) * Primeval * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * Phineas and Ferb * QI * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rugrats (Heard twice in "Reptar 2010".) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Rick and Morty (Heard once in the pilot episode.) * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard 5 times in "Silly Willy Day".) * Reaper * Regular Show * Sanjay and Craig (Heard once in "Chill Bill".) * Saturday Night Live (Heard once in the 2013-2014 season.) * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (Heard once in "The Shrieking Madness".) * Sesame Street * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Mountains out of Molehills" "The Visitor" "Hiccups" "Sheepwalking" "The Farmer's Niece" "Snore Worn Shaun" and "Shaun Encounters" and Supersize Timmy; used for Bitzer.) * Sheep in the Big City * Shining Time Station (Heard five times in "Achoo"; once in "Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin".) * The Simpsons * Sonic Boom * Southland (Heard once in "Graduation Day".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Scaredy Pants", "SB-129", "The Secret Box", "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture", "Mrs. Puff, You're Fired", "Enemy in Law", "Boat Smarts" and "Sportz?".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Heard once in "The Zilo Beast" and "Death Trap".) * Star Wars Rebels * Steven Universe (Heard once in "Know Your Fusion".) * Super Mario World (TV series) (Heard once in "Fire Sale" and "Party Line".) * Supernatural (Heard once in "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester".) * Survivor * Tangled: The Series * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "FrankenTurtle", "Attack of Guineazilla!", and "Attack of the T-Rex".) * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Bertie's Chase" and "Mavis".) * Tom and Jerry Tales * Totally Spies! * Turbo F.A.S.T. * Undercovers * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Taco Comet".) * VeggieTales (Heard once in "Noah's Ark".) * The Venture Bros. (Heard once in "Hate Floats".) * Young Justice (Heard once in "Drop Zone".) * Wander Over Yonder * We Bare Bears * Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) * Wimzie's House (Heard once in "Wimzie's Scary Dream".) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Heard once in Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong vs. The Secret Saturdays) * The X-Files (Heard once in "Brand-X".) * Yogi's Gang (Heard once in "Mr. Waste".) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Zeke and Luther * Zeke's Pad * Zig and Sharko TV Specials * Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (2012) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials (Heard once in "Mirror Magic") * The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) Movies * 16 Blocks (2008) * A Bug's Life (1998) (A worker ant screams when the grasshoppers invade the colony.) * A Dog's Way Home (2019) (Heard once when a man drowns.) * A Goofy Movie (1995) (Heard twice.) * The Addams Family (2019) * A Star is Born (1954) * Abominable (2006) * Abominable (2019) * Abominable 2 (2022) * Accepted (2006) * Æon Flux (2005) * Agent Cody Banks (2003) * Aladdin (1992) * Alex Cross (2012) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) * All I Want For Christmas Is You (2017) * Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) * The Angry Birds Movie 3 (2022) * Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie (2014) * The Animatrix (2003) * Are We Done Yet? (2007) * Ashens and the Quest for the GameChild (2013) * Astro Boy (2009) * Australia (2008) * Avatar (2009) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Baby Einstein: The Movie (2024) (Used for Randy when Bee is sting on the tail.) * Backstage (2000) * Batman Returns (1992) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beavis & Butthead Do America (1996) * Bee Movie (2007) (High Pitched.) * Before the Flood (2016) * Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) * The Big Brawl (1980) * Bionicle: The Legend ReBorn (2009) * BirdMan (2014) * Black Sheep (2006) * Blades of Glory (2007) * Blast Vegas (2013) * Bolt (2008) * The Boss Baby (2017) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) * Bratz: Pampered Petz (2010) * Burlesque (2010) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cars (2006) (Low Pitched; when a car gets zapped by a laser during Lightning McQueen's daydream of being sponsored by Dinoco.) * Cars 2 (2011) (When the cars in the Ye Left Turn Inn beat Grem and Acer up.) * Cars 3 (2017) * Casa De Mi Padre (2012) * The Charge at Feather River (1953) * Chicken Run (2000) * Chisum (1970) * Chimpanzee (2012) * Christopher Robin (2018) * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * Coco (2017) * The Command (1954) * Confession of a Dangerous Mind (2002) * Cradle 2: The Grave (2003) * Danger Mouse: The Movie (1997) * Dante's Peak (1997) * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) * The Day That Earth Stood Still (2008) * Deadpool 2 (2018) * Death at a Funeral (2010) * Death Proof (2007) * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) * Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995) * Dinosaur (2000) * Disney's The Kid (2000) * Distant Drums (1951) (Debut.) * Django Unchained (2012) * DOA: Dead or Alive (2006) * Down by the Riverside (2007) * Dragon Wars (2007) * Dragonball: Evolution (2009) * Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) * Due Date (2010) * Eagle vs. Shark (2007) * Early Man (2018) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Low Pitched.) * Enchanted (2007) * Endhiran (2010) * Epic (2013) * Exists (2014) * Fantastic Four (2005) * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) * Ferdinand (2017) * Fearless (2008) (Norm throws the hundredth snowball at the offscreen puffin.) * The 5th Wave (2016) * Finding Dory (2016) * Finding Marlin (2029) * Finding Nemo (2003) * The Finest Hours (2016) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Flushed Away (2006) (Heard when the crowd screams as the slugs were about to land on them. (faint)) * Freddy Vs. Ghostbusters (2004) * GetAway (2013) * Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2005) * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2012) * Ghost Rock (2004) * Ghostbusters: Answer the Call (2016) * The Golden Compass (2007) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! (2011) (Heard during the Paintball fight.) * Gnome Alone (2018) * The Greatest Showman (2017) * The Green Berets (1968) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) * The Grinch (2018) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Hancock (2008) * Happily N'Ever After (2007) * Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle (2004) * Harper (1966) * The Harry Hill Movie (2013) * The Haunted World of El SuperBeasto (2009) * Helen of Troy (1956) * Hellboy (2004) * Hercules (1997) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * History of the World Part 1 (1981) * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) * Hollywood Boulevard (1976) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Hoops & Yoyo Movie (2017) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * The Hangover (2009) (Heard once when a fireman screams as the airplane charges off.) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) * Howard the Duck (1986) * The Hundred Year Old Man Who Climbed Out of the Window and Disappeared (2013) * I Am David (2004) * I, Robot (2004) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Impasse (1969) * The Incredibles (2004) (Low Pitched.) * Incredibles 2 (2018) * Incredibles 3 (2026) * Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) * Inglorious Bastards (2009) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Into the Storm (2014) * The Invisible (2007) * Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) * Jersey Shore: Shark Attack (2012) * Jungle Master (2013) * June (2019) (Tuesday the north eastern) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) * Just Visiting (2001) * Kill Bill: Volume 1 (2003) * King Kong (2005) * King Of The Lost World (2005) * Kingdom of Heaven (2005) * Knowing (2009) * Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025) (Heard when Kevin Whitney pushing at people with catching a soccer ball.) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) (During Tai Lung's escape when he throws a rhino guard into another.) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Lands of the Pharaohs (1955) * Leap! (2017) * The Legend of Suriyothai (2003) * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014) * Legions of Iron (1990) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * The Lego Unikitty Movie (2025) * Little Einsteins: The Movie (2025) (Used for Rabbit when he's fall down from the water.) * The Little Kids: Movie (2024) (Heard When is John and Molly's Dad / Daniel Kiddies and Grandpa Kiddies Driving a Crazy Car to Find the Kids.) * Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) * Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) * License to Wed (2007) * Life or Something Like It (2002) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King (2019) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * Lockout (2012) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring (2001) * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) * The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King (2003) * Machete (2010) * Madagascar (2005) (Heard when the crowd are charging up the stairs at Grand Central Station, thinking that Alex is chasing them.) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Heard when a biker screams as he flees out of the freeway during a chase with Alex and his friends.) * Manassas: End of Innocence (2002) (4th scream, heard only once.) * The Majestic (2001) * Man of Steel (2013) * The Man with the Iron Fists (2012) * Matinee (1993) * Meet the Spartans (2007) * Minions (2015) * Minions: The Rise Of Gru (2020) * Mission Impossible 2 (2000) * The Mist (2007) * Moana (2016) * Mom & Dad Saves The World (1992) * Monster House (2006) * Monster-In-Law (2005) * Monster Trucks (2017) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) (When Mike unknowingly runs over a student with the floor waxer.) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) (When B.O.B. spits out a "Gallaxhar" clone.) * Megamind (2010) * More American Graffiti (1979) * Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) * Mrs. Brown Boys D'Movie (2014) * Mulan (1998) * Mule-Tide Christmas (2014) * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * My Name Is Bruce (2007) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) * Norbit (2007) * Norm of the North (2016) * Norm Of The North: Family Vacation (2020) * Norm Of The North: Dino Digs (2020) * Norm Of The North: The Big Fureeze (2020) * Nutcracker: the Motion Picture (1986) * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) * Once Upon A Time in Mexico (2003) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Over Her Dead Body (2008) * Over the Hedge (2006) (When a mosquito hits into the light. (very faint)) * The Pacifier (2005) * Paparazzi (2004) * Paranormal Activity 4 (2012) * Paul (2011) * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (2015) * Peter Pan (2003) * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Pets (2026) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) * Planet of the Apes (2001) * Poltergeist (1982) * Power Rangers (2017) * Premium Rush (2012) * Princess Maydine: The Movie (2025) * Princess Protection Program (2009) * PT 109 (1960) * The Raid Redemption (2011) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * Ready Player One (2018) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Reservoir Dogs (1992) * Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) * Return to Neverland (2002) (Used for Captain Hook.) * Ride Along (2014) * Ride Along 2 (2016) * The Ring 2 (2005) * Rio (2011) (Used for Blue Bird.) * Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) * Robots (2005) * Rock Dog (2016) * Rock Dog: Dino Digs (2020) * Rock of Ages (2012) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (2025) (A misfit toys screams when foggy blews a big snow and Clarice can flying in the sky.) * The Salton Sea (2002) * The Sandlot: Heading Home (2007) * Sausage Party (2016) * Saving Santa (2013) * Scoob! (2020) * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Scorched (2003) * The Sea Chase (1955) * The Second Civil War (1997) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) * The Secret Life Of Pets 3 (2022) * Sergeant Rutledge (1960) * Shark Tale (2004) (Heard When is Fish Falling Down Shark.) * Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! (2015) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) * She's The Man (2006) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Shrek (2001) (Used for Donkey.) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) (Heard twice.) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Sin City (2005) * Sing (2016) * Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) * Skyline (2010) * Smallfoot (2018) * Small Soldiers (1998) * Smosh: The Movie (2015) * The Smurfs (2011) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Snow 2: Brian Freeze (2008) * Snow White and the Huntsman (2012) * Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * Solomon Kane (2009) * Spaceballs (1987) * Speed Racer (2008) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) * Spies in Disguise (2019) * Spies in Disguise 2 (2022) * Springfield Rifle (1952) * The Spy Next Door (2010) * The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) * Star Trek Beyond (2016) * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) * Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Star Wars: Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi (1983) * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Star Wars: Episode VII - The Forces Awakens (2015) * Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Stolen (2012) * Storks (2016) * Storks 2 (2022) * Storm (2005) * Street Fighters: The Movie (1994) * Sucker Punch (2011) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) (Low Pitched.) * Superman: Doomsday (2007) * Swamp Thing (1982) * Tad, The Lost Explorer (2012) * Taxi (2004) * Team America: World Police (2004) * Tears of the Sun (2003) * Ted 2 (2015) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * Thank You for Smoking (2005) * Them! (1954) * Thirteen Days (2000) * 30 Days of Night (2007) * Three Fugitives (1989) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * Tomcats (2001) * Tooth Fairy (2010) * Toy Story (1995) (Used for Buzz Lightyear when he is knocked out of a window.) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (Used for Buzz Lightyear when he dies and killed by Emperor Zurg.) * Toy Story 3 (2010) (Andy and the toys watching a scary movie at the beginning of the scene.) * Toy Story 4 (2019) (Heard once when Woody and Bo Peep goes through inside the pinball machine.) * Toy Story 5 (2025) (The people screams car crash used during crossing a road scene.) * Transformers (2007) (High Pitched.) * Trolls (2016) * Trolls: World Tour (2020) * Trouble (2019) * Tron: Legacy (2010) * Tropic Thunder (2008) * Troy (2004) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012) * 21 Jump Street (2012) * 22 Jump Street (2014) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Down Part 2 (2012) * UglyDolls (2019) * UglyDolls 2 (2022) (Used for Michael.) * Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) * Underworld: Next Generation (2016) * Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby * Up (2009) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (Heard once when the were-rabbit steps on a villager after picking up Lady Tottington.) * War of the Planet of the Apes (2017) * WarCraft: The Beginning (2016) * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007) * Waybuloo (2025) (Used for Tole after Nok Tok throwing and hitting of the stick.) * Welcome to Marwen (2018) * Wet Hot American Summer (2001) * The Wild Bunch (1969) * Willow (1988) * Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (2004) * Wonder Park (2019) * Wonder Woman (2017) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) * X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) * Yogi Bear (2010) (Used for Yogi.) * Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) * Zombie Strippers (2008) * Zookeeper (2011) * Zootopia (2016) * Zootopia 3 (9257) * Zootopia 21444405: The End of the Galaxy (9999) Shorts * Cars Toons: The Radiator Springs 5001/2 (2014) (Shorts) * Mario's Goal Calamity (2015) (Shorts) * Day and Night (2010) (Shorts) * Forky Asks A Question (2019) (Shorts) (Heard once in "What is Games?".) * George and A.J. (2009) (Shorts) * Lamp Life (2020) (Shorts) * The Legend of Mor'Du (2012) (Shorts) * Lifted (2007) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Shorts * Redux Riding Hood (1997) (Shorts) * Runaway Brain (1995) (Shorts) * Your Friend The Rat (2007) (Shorts) Commercials * Bud Light "Bud Knight" (2018) * Club Penguin Hollywood Party Commercial (2013) * Gamefly Commercial (2016) * Gogurt Halloween Tattoos (2013) * Honda Odyssey: Owners Manual (2013-2014) * Super Bowl Mayhem Commercial (2013) * Dell Commercial (1999-2000) * Dodge - Uncle Richie: Commence to Rock (2016) * Lombard Toyota - October Zero Percent Event (2009) (Lombard, Illinois) * Twix "Break Room" (2013) * Red Robin "Banzai Burger" (2013) * Steak n Shake Commercial (2004-2005) * Buffalo Wild Wings Commercial (2005-2006) * Hot Wheels Commercial (2011-2012) * Intel - Jim Parsons Takes to the Sky (2015) * KFC Commercial (2012-2013) * Workday Inc. "Who Left to Cut?" (2015) * Empire Today - Buy 1 Get 2 Free Sale "Castle" (2013) * TUMS - Battle of the Burn: Who's Takin' Down Bacon? (2016) Theme Parks * Marvin the Martian in Third Dimension (1996) (Ride) * The Star Trek Adventure (1988) (Ride) * Golden Dreams (2001) (Ride) Video Games Arcade: * Bionic Commando PC: * Bionic Commando Rearmed * Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V * Insurgency (2014) (Used occasionally when someone dies.) * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Rayman Origins * Resident Evil 6 * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * Spy Hunter: Nowhere to Run (Heard in a high pitch.) * StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (Heard once in the opening cutscene.) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Heard when the Autobot soldier is killed by the playable Decepticon character.) Xbox: * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Spy Hunter: Nowhere to Run (Heard in a high pitch.) Xbox 360: * Bionic Commando Rearmed * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Rayman Origins * Resident Evil 6 * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Heard when the Autobot soldier is killed by the playable Decepticon character.) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) Xbox One: * Grand Theft Auto V * Resident Evil 6 * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Heard when the Autobot soldier is killed by the playable Decepticon character.) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) PlayStation 2: * Jak X: Combat Racing (Heard once in the opening scene.) * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Spy Hunter: Nowhere to Run (Heard in a high pitch.) PlayStation 3: * Bionic Commando Rearmed * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Rayman Origins * Resident Evil 6 * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Heard when the Autobot soldier is killed by the playable Decepticon character.) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) PlayStation 4: * Grand Theft Auto V * Jak X: Combat Racing (Heard once in the opening scene.) * Marvel's Spider-Man * Resident Evil 6 * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Heard when the Autobot soldier is killed by the playable Decepticon character.) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) PlayStation Vita: * Rayman Origins * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) Atari 5200: * Danger Mouse Nintendo GameCube: * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) Nintendo Wii: * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Rayman Origins Nintendo 3DS: * Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * Rayman Origins Nintendo Wii U: * Rayman Origins Nintendo Switch: * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) Online: * Stealing the Diamond Promos * AMC: Don't Mess With Mother Nature (2017) (Promos) * NBC The Voice (2011) (Promos) * Nicktoons Creepin' Weekends (2015) (Promos) YouTube Videos * Annoying Orange * Ask Charlie (Charlie The Drunk Guinea Pig) * Back to School Nightmare (MindGame Studios) * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) (Heard twice.) * Bigjackfilms * Crash Course (Heard mostly in "Thought Bubble" segments.) * Eddsworld - Moving Targets * Go!Animate The Movie (2006) * Godzilla meets My Little Pony * Lego Batman: Jokers Team-Up! (Forrestfire101) * The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, & Superman Movie (Forrestfire101) * Lego Captain America (Forrestfire101) * Lego Street Shootout (Keshen8) * Marvel Mash-Ups * Minecraft Parody - THE JUNGLE BOOK (Minecraft Animation) * Minecraft Parody - SAUSAGE PARTY (Minecraft Animation) * Minecraft Parody - TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES (Minecraft Animation) * Minute Minecraft Parodies * An Okay Place to Eat * Random Encounters (Heard once in "The K Rool Way") * SM64: Cooking With Mario And Bowser 3! (2015) * Smosh Videos * Super Smosh (Heard once in "Plego.") * Ultimate Magic Duel (MLP in real life) * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) Trailers * Are We Done Yet? (2007) (Trailers) * Daddy's Home (2015) (Trailers) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (Trailers) * Norm Of The North (2016) (Trailers) * Sing (2016) Trailers TV Spots * Daddy's Home (2015) (TV Spots) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) (TV Spots) (Heard on one of the Blu-Ray TV spots.) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (TV Spots) * The Lego Movie (2014) (TV Spots) * Norm Of The North (2016) (TV Spots) * ParaNorman (2012) (TV Spots) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) (TV Spots) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) (TV Spots) (Heard on the 2002 VHS of Spider-Man.) Other Media * Instrument of God (Other) Special Features * Toy Story of Terror! DVD and Blu-Ray: Transitron (2014) Anime * Burst Angel * Digimon: The Movie (2000) * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins * Pokemon * Pokemon film series (1999-present) * Ranma ½ * RWBY (Heard once in "No Brakes" when Blake punches a White Fang goon. Also faintly heard in another episode. I (General Maho) currently cannot remember which episode that is.) * Toradora SOS! Image Gallery * Main article: Wilhelm Screaming/Image Gallery Audio Samples File:Wilhelm Screaming_#1.ogg File:Wilhelm Screaming_#2.ogg File:Wilhelm Screaming_#3.ogg File:Wilhelm Screaming_#4.ogg File:Wilhelm Screaming_#5.ogg File:Wilhelm Screaming_#6.ogg External Links * All 6 of the screams, via Mark Mangini * Wikipedia entry of this sound effect Category:Scream Sound Effects Category:Rare Sound Effects Category:YouTube Sound Effects Category:Male Sound Effects Category:Fall Sound Effects Category:Halloween Sound Effects Category:Yell Sound Effects Category:Human Sound Effects Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Pixar Sound Effects Category:Star Wars Sound Effects Category:Toy Story Sound Effects Category:Plotagon Sound Effects